


DANGANRONPA【???】〜「NIGHTMARE IN DESPAIRLAND」

by chabaqueera



Series: DANGANRONPA 【???】 「Wish Society Arc 」 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Akina Asato (OC), Author is a Trash Can, Cinder (OC) - Freeform, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Ginko Okumitsu (OC), Here Be Plenty O' Gays, Keiji Mikami (OC), Kurona Shiina (OC), Lèonide Langley (OC), Masuyo Oumae (OC), Megumi Kanbayashi (OC), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Ran Chigusa (OC), Ririka Kisaragi (OC), Ritsu Hazuki (OC), Ryouichi Hashimoto (OC), Shiori Morishima (OC), Sumika Harukaze (OC), Tetsudou Yanagi (OC), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Yukito Tsukimura (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabaqueera/pseuds/chabaqueera
Summary: Dear Student of the Hope's Wish Academy's inaugural class,You've been invited on a special retreat on XX/XX/XXXX to Hope's Wish Adventure Park to give you the opportunity to meet your future classmates and grow closer. Hope's Wish Academy aims to bring its students together in happiness and harmony, so your attendance is highly recommended.We hope to see you at our gates soon!That was the content of the letter that sealed Akina Asato's fate.





	DANGANRONPA【???】〜「NIGHTMARE IN DESPAIRLAND」

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this thing out for a few weeks now, and I finally wrote out the first portion of the prologue. Next chapter will be going around and introducing everyone, and it should be out within a few days (or hours, if I get antsy enough). I know fan games don't tend to get a lot of attention, but I've been wanting to try my hand at bending Danganronpa's formula to its limits. Let's see how far it can go!

 

_ Dear Student of the Hope's Wish Academy's inaugural class, _ __  
_ You've been invited on a special retreat on XX/XX/XXXX to Hope's Wish Adventure Park to give you the opportunity to meet your future classmates and grow closer. Hope's Wish Academy aims to bring its students together in happiness and harmony, so your attendance is highly recommended.  _ __  
__ We hope to see you at our gates soon!   


Akina stared at the letter in her hands. It was oddly brief, with very few details. And yet, as sketchy as it was, the stationary and signatures were just the same as the letter she'd received inviting her to the school in the first place.

With a sigh, she stared out the bus window, the steady rumbling of its wheels beneath her feet failing to lull her into any sense of security. It had been miles since they last passed any signs of civilization, and the eerily quiet and empty bus did nothing to ease her mind.

The invitation she'd received towards the end of her 3rd year of middle school was enough of a shock. Hope's Wish Academy had been in the news for months, supposedly taking up the reigns as a branch and successor of sorts to the infamous Hope's Peak. While the once illustrious school still operated, its golden age faded long ago. With the world on a steady incline back to normalcy, it was meant to become a new symbol of hope for the coming generations. It was met with extreme controversy, all things considered. Many feared a similar incident could occur, dragging the world back down into the chaos it had only just recovered from. Officials assured that each student was thoroughly background checked before being scouted and admitted, but unrest still remained in the hearts of many, while the rest readily welcomed this new institution for talented youths.

The musician had won several awards, sitting first chair in her small town school's concert band and leading them towards golden national honors, but Akina Asato couldn't quite get the title of Ultimate Flautist to sit right with her. Not that she didn't take some pride in her skills, but she felt painfully average compared to some of the students she knew would be in class alongside her.

Her thoughts consumed her mind, and she finally allowed herself to doze off a bit. Time passed either painfully slowly or impossibly fast; either way, only the screeching halt of the old, empty bus let her know that she'd finally reached her destination.

She pulled her earbuds from her ears, stuffing the phone into an open pocket on her humble duffel bag luggage. The brunette groggily said a farewell to the bus driver as she exited, leaping onto the curb from the edge of the bus' bottom stair. As the now empty vehicle pulled away, she rubbed her eyes free of sleep and took a moment to clean her glasses on the grey scarf of her seifuku.

Glaring down on her was a park equally as strangely secluded as the bus had been. While its rides looked fun and inviting; the architecture captivating and whimsical, nothing could erase the sense of unease when faced with an empty amusement park. Such a strange liminal space gave off an aura that could make even the most stoic of people get a chill down their spine. Nonetheless... it was to be expected. The inaugural class wasn't very large, so of course it would loom empty and surreal over such a meager number of visitors. Akina took a deep breath, clutching the flute case strapped around her body like a security blanket, and pressed forward towards the front gate.

At the turnstile, she was met with a card reader. At the realization, she fumbled through her luggage pockets to find the student ID card sent to her when she accepted her invitation. Swiping the card, the screen display showed Akina's picture above the words " **ASATO, AKINA: AUTHORIZED** ". A light click let her know the entrance was unlocked, and she pushed forward through the gate.

Then, all of a sudden, the world went black and her face met with pavement. 

* * *

 

"Hellooo? Heeey! You alive over there?"

A throbbing in her skull accompanied by a faint voice roused the musician from her involuntary slumber. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with the uncomfortably close face of a complete and utter stranger.

"Gyaaaaah!"

The flautist scrambled backwards, only to find that she already sat against a wall. In her moment of panic, she could barely register any of what was going on.

"Oh hey!" grinned the vest-clad person before her, "Yer alive! What a relief!"

Still breathing heavily and unable to form thoughts into words, Akina took in her surroundings. The two of them were in some sort of pod-like room, with two benches opposite each other and a tightly locked door on one side. Looking out the windows, however, their location became clear. Just outside was a spectacular aerial view of the park she'd only just entered moments ago, which lurched further away within a minute as movement began.

They were on a ferris wheel.

She gripped for any sort of hold, fearful of the situation despite not having any ill feelings towards heights. The other individual in the carriage merely smiled.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce yr’self?" they asked, with an oddly playful voice, "We’re classmates after all."

Classmates…?

Ah, that’s right. This… “trip” was meant for their class, after all. The person across from her couldn’t possibly be any older than she was, so it’s safe to assume that this must be one of the other classmates meant to be on this trip.

She grabbed for her flute’s strap, looking for anything to help her calm down, only for the harsh shock of only grasping uniform fabric. It took all of the energy she had left to stop herself from screaming. Her thrashing panic resumed, breathing ragged and fearful and eyes wide with anxiety.

Now looking genuinely worried, the strange individual reached out without touching her, as if to offer some kind of passive aura to calm her down. “Whoa, whoa! Breathe, okay? ‘S fine, I’ve gotcha, ’s gonna be okay. Are ya claustrophobic ‘r something? ‘Fraid a’ heights? Either way, ’s jus’ a ride. ‘S been movin’ an’ stoppin’, so ’s just gotta run its course an’ then it’ll let us off!”

Not bothering to answer their questions but thankful for their reassurance, Akina took in deep breaths. She straightened herself out and pushed her glasses up, and-- huh?

Despite landing head first on concrete mere minutes ago, her glasses were perfectly intact. Taking them off for a closer look revealed not a single scratch. She felt her face, looked at her palms and knees-- not a single injury was sustained.

Despite this, the girl decided to humor her carriagemate. "My name is Akina Asato. I'm the Ultimate Flautist. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The dark-haired teen smiled a Cheshire grin, further pushing their strange catlike appearance with thin, golden eyes and hair that stuck up on their head like fluffy ears.

"Aha, I figured that’d be you! Name's Shiori Morishima; I'm the Ultimate Occult Researcher! The pleasure is most certainly mine!"

Ah. She'd heard of this kid.

They were famous on the internet for spreading the most popular urban legends of the new generation. Their stories were created based on everything that people feared most about old legends, and because of the research involved in their grotesque art they were awarded their title.

Great.

"Betcha've heard a' me, hmm? Thought so! Lucky you, gettin' ta meet me in th' flesh!" they beamed, suddenly looking far less menacing and more like a proud child.

Their style of dress was about as eccentric as one would expect. A cream, ruffled blouse adorned with a pink bow around the neck was partially covered by a rather fancy gray vest, which had clearly had pink buttons resewn onto it by hand. This was accompanied by matching high-waisted sailor shorts, over a pair of white lace tights and finished off with baby pink tea party shoes.

Akina's clothing felt painfully plain compared to her fellow Ultimate-- yet another cemented difference between her and her classmates. Her black and red seifuku was undeniably normal, and not even her rather pretty blue eyes could set her apart from a crowd next to someone like this.

Before she even realized how wrapped up in this ordeal she was, the wheel came to a stop as the pair reached the bottom. The door swung open on its own, and upon emerging from the pod the two were met with the sight of fourteen other teenagers, their hushed chatter ceasing as they all turned their heads to stare at the two newcomers. Without a doubt they were all Ultumate students, and each one looked as though they were more... interesting than the next.

The flautist looked down at herself again, letting out a bit of an annoyed sigh. So it goes for a mere concert band member, she supposed. She sighed and stepped out, half-accidentally ignoring the brunette’s seemingly innocent attempt at graciousness by “holding” the already stationary door open for her. The moment their hands left the door, it swung closed just as abruptly, sending the presumably empty wheel around in fruitless circles over and over again.

Just what the hell _was_ this place?

**Author's Note:**

> Akina Asato's Report Card-
> 
> Gender: Female  
> Age: 17  
> Height: 5'5"  
> Weight: 163lbs  
> Blood Type: AB  
> Birthday: 8/2  
> Likes: Lavender tea  
> Dislikes: Recorders
> 
> Shiori Morishima's Report Card-
> 
> Gender: X-gender  
> Age: 17  
> Height: 5'2"  
> Weight: 112lbs  
> Blood Type: O  
> Birthday: 2/27  
> Likes: Lace  
> Dislikes: Doppelgangers
> 
> Since all the characters will be introduced next chapter, expect Report Cards to come out two or three at a time during the course of the story. Once they're all exhausted, I'll replace them with fun facts about the characters or other things, like links to fanart if any happens.  
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you liked, or what you didn't like and think I could improve upon! Character designs and other updates can be found in my [Nightmare in Despairland tag](http://spiria.tumblr.com/tagged/nightmare-in-despairland)! You can also @ me or tag with "Nightmare in Despairland" if you want to make any fanart or other fanwork! Please note that I will not stand for any NSFW content of characters under 18.  
> All things aside, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
